Predestinados
by Mademoiselle K
Summary: Para Mi amad0 BFF FF Contest!. Jasper nunca entendería cómo es que terminó siendo amigo de la enana loca que apenas verlo llegar en 4 grado le aseguró que cuando fueran mayores se casarían porque estaban predestinados, qué palabras más ridículas, ¿cierto?


**Mi Amad0 BFF! – Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic: Predestinados.**

** Autor: Mademoiselle K. **

**Número de palabras: 2833.**

**Link al Perfil: . net / u / 1711018 /**

**Notas de Autor:**

Summary: Jasper Hale nunca entendería como es que terminó siendo mejor amigo de la enana loca e hiperactiva que apenas verlo llegar a su nueva escuela en 4 grado le aseguró que cuando fueran mayores se casarían… porque estaban predestinados, qué palabras más ridículas ¿cierto? ¿CIERTO?

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, es el mundo salido de la cabeza de Meyer y yo sólo juego un poco.

Pareja: Jasper Hale & Alice Cullen.

Apenas leí sobre este concurso lo supe… no había otra pareja para escribir que ellos, Alice y Jasper… porque son perfectos y porque es así como los imagina mi loca cabeza, espero disfruten leyendo este one-shot tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

Un besazo.

**Predestinados.**

Apretó los puños mientras caminaba por el inmenso corredor, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de las conversaciones, sobre todo porque era especialmente susceptible a las emociones de los demás, era algo difícil de explicar a sus cortos 9 años, pero era algo así como que si su madre andaba triste él también lo estaba (cosa que comúnmente era siempre, su madre parecía llorar todo el tiempo, aunque ese no era un punto agradable a tomar en su primer día en su nueva escuela), si su mejor amigo en su antigua escuela andaba eufórico, algo inexplicable le ocurría a él que se contagiaba rápidamente de esa euforia y casi siempre terminaba por causar problemas…

_... como romper el lavabo del baño de chicos…_ y ser expulsado por exceso de mal comportamiento.

Eso de compartir emociones tan a flor de piel era algo realmente jodido.

- Esta es tu sala, Jasper, adelante, sin miedo…

Hizo una mueca mientras se acomodaba mejor la mochila al hombro, detestaba que los adultos le hablasen con tanta condescendencia, y es que quizás estaba acostumbrado al trato más rudo, o a que simplemente lo ignoraran como comúnmente ocurría en su casa…

Entró al aula y el bullicio ensordecedor de otros 20 niños y niñas lo dejó por segundos un tanto perplejo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a portarse mejor cuando parecía que se había pasado de la jaula de los leones a la de los macacos histéricos? El señor que había entrado junto a él se acercó a la profesora y luego de un intercambio de palabras ella se aproximó a Jasper con una sonrisa.

El chico supo que esa sería la primera y última vez que la maestra le sonreiría… no había que ser genio para saber que pronto se metería en problemas, incluso aunque él mismo no quisiera.

- Soy la profesora Jessie Hutchings, mucho gusto Jasper.

- Igualmente…- respondió en voz alta para hacerse oír entre el estruendo.

- ¡Atención! – dijo en algo la maestra Hutchings mientras se volteaba hacia la clase, se impresionó al ver que los monos de circo inmediatamente guardaban silencio lo cual le causó gracia, hasta que se percató que demasiados pares de ojos estaban fijos en él lo cual no le agradó para nada.- Él es su nuevo compañero de clase, ¿Quieres presentarte con nosotros?

_No._

- Esta bien…-se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba hacia el frente, sabía que había algo mal en él porque siempre sus pensamientos tenían contradicciones… odiaba estar en boca de otros por comentarios, pero experimentaba una inusual emoción al verse hablando frente a otros, de alguna manera le… gustaba…- Soy Jasper Hale, vengo de la primaria Kelsey…

Silencio.

- Bienvenido Jasper…- dijo la señorita Hutchings viendo que el chico nuevo no diría nada más.- Bien… ahora que ya te has presentado ve a sentarte ahí…

Jasper siguió la dirección de su dedo y lo primero que vio fue una enorme sonrisa –y vaya que era enorme- cuyo aspecto era realmente extraño considerando que le faltaban varios dientes, y quien le sonreía era una niña… y una niña bastante… inusual… era enanísima, eso lo pudo ver a simple vista y lo comprobó más aún conforme sus pasos se acercaban hasta donde estaba ella, demasiado enana como para ir en cuarto grado, y su cabello era… también raro… era corto… _¿Qué no se supone que las niñas usan el cabello largo?_ el de ella era corto, de color negro muy negro y las puntas de sus cabellos se mecían hacia todos lados… y por si fuera poco parecía que la niña reventaba de emoción al verlo acercarse hasta su banco, lo cual lo hacía querer huir lo más pronto posible.

Esa niña era rara…

- ¡Bienvenido Jasper!- chilló apenas él alcanzó el banco y se situó junto a ella, nuevamente la sonrisa sin algunos dientes hizo su aparición, el chico la miró unos segundos mientras tardaba un instante en darse cuenta que la enana lo estaba abrazando.

¡Una niña lo estaba abrazando!

_¡ASCO!_

- ¿Qu… qué haces?- preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor viendo que varios estaban observando la escena, sintiéndose aún peor.

- Dándote la bienvenida, bobo… te he estado esperando.- dijo ella mientras soltaba el abrazo, Jasper inmediatamente tomó distancias, por si a la loca de su compañera se le ocurría abrazarlo de nuevo.

- ¿Esperando?

- Si…- chilló nuevamente ella con toda emoción- Tú y yo nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes… estamos _predesditados._

Jasper abrió los ojos de puro horror, ¿a qué escuela había ido a parar? Sus compañeros eran lo más cercano a los monos histéricos de los zoológicos y además su compañera de banco era una enana loca que además de abrazarlo (por cierto nunca había sido abrazado por una niña) se quería casar con él porque según ella estaban… _predes…¿ditados?_ ¿Qué clase de palabra era esa?

- Estas loca- dijo Jasper un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiese deseado, ahora eran varios más los que estaban atentos a la conversación del chico nuevo.

- Claro que no- replicó ella volviendo a sonreír y mostrar su desdentada sonrisa- aunque primero seremos amigos… por cierto, soy Alice… Alice Cullen.

_Alice Cullen._

Una semana había pasado ya en la escuela y Jasper no sabía que era peor, el hecho que todos los días tenía que batallar para no meterse en problemas –sus compañeros eran realmente impresionantes con eso de quebrar normas-, o el que su compañera de banco no lo dejase solo casi ningún instante, la niña parecía estar pegada a él con pegamento y por más que trataba de esquivarla ella lo perseguía a todos lados con su parloteo incesante y sus preguntas curiosas que lo hacían sentir incómodo.

- ¿Así que no tienes papá?

Hizo una mueca, se lamentó mentalmente de haber sido tan idiota como para haberle mencionado que vivía sólo con su madre.

- No.

- Ah… yo tampoco…- respondió ella, Jasper asintió mientras trataba de comer su almuerzo en paz, cosa difícil teniendo a Alice al frente y a su lado a Thomas (el mayor revoltoso nunca antes visto en la primaria).- y tampoco tengo mamá… vivo con mis tíos…

Fue la primera vez que Jasper Hale miró seriamente a los ojos de Alice Cullen y por primera vez notó que bajo esa enorme sonrisa y ese parloteo incesante, había una niña… una niña que sufría… quizás no se notaba a simple vista, pero bastó una inspección del chico para saberlo… no supo cómo, sólo lo supo…

Pero lo que no supo fue cómo es que terminó por acostumbrarse a la compañía de Alice Cullen, hasta hacerse imprescindible… del tipo de imprescindible que se ven todos los días, charlan horas y horas, hacen tareas y trabajos juntos y van invitados a los mismos cumpleaños.

De esas compañías que muchos llaman mejores amigos.

La primera muestra de aquello fue en sexto grado, cuando de un solo puñetazo en el rostro Jasper Hale botó a piso a Keith Fisher por haber empujado a Alice en la fila del almuerzo. Jasper se consiguió un pase a Detención y un castigo por dos semanas; el incidente se comentó por semanas en la escuela y de pronto ya todos temían un poco a Jasper Hale, y nunca nadie más se atrevió a molestar a Alice… _su_ protegida.

Y los años pasaron haciendo que la amistad entre ambos formara un vínculo indestructible, para ese entonces ya todos sabían que Jasper y Alice eran "el pack", 2x1… si invitabas a algún lado a Alice ten por seguro que debía ser en compañía de Jasper y viceversa, porque ambos eran los mejores y más entrañables amigos que nadie jamás haya conocido, y esa era la verdad.

Grandes amigos.

_Amigos…_

¿Y por qué entonces comenzaba a sentirse extraño cuando Alice lo abrazaba o le tomaba la mano?

Había comenzado a hacerse esa pregunta desde hacía casi dos meses, exactamente desde su cumpleaños número 15, cuando Alice apareció trepando por su ventana hasta su habitación saludándolo por su cumpleaños llevando una mini torta y regalo incluido para luego quedarse dormida junto a él… sí, junto a él, acurrucada en su costado, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con sus cortos cabellos.

Fue la primera vez que Jasper sintió que su estómago daba un leve vuelco al sentir las manos de Alice rodeando su cintura, su sutil perfume entrando por su nariz y lo delicada que se sentía su respiración. Se convenció que era nada… pero ese "nada" se hizo preocupante cuando con el pasar de las semanas el sentimiento no se iba… ¿Por qué de un momento a otro algo en su interior se remecía al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Alice? Por cierto, ahora tenía todos los dientes y su sonrisa era perfecta. ¿Y por qué le molestaba tanto el hecho que los chicos hubiesen comenzado a hablar de ella para invitarla al próximo baile de primavera? Alice iría con él ¿no?, es decir… todos los bailes habían ido juntos, no había razón para alarmarse ¿o si? ¿y si la invitaban y aceptaba? ¿y con quién iría él? ¿y por qué le importaba tanto eso?

- ¿Jas? Estas muy raro…- y precisamente la voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Estas bien? Te noto… callado.

- Estoy bien…- sonrió pero supo que ella no se tragó ni media palabra ni tampoco esa sonrisa.

- No lo estás…- Jasper arrugó el ceño.

- Bueno, quizás no tanto…

- Cuéntame.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no…

- Pero…

- No.

Y cuando Jasper Hale decía "no", era "no, eso lo habían comprobado todos quienes lo conocían, había algo en las palabras del chico que se transformaban casi en sentencia, era un chico persuasivo, demasiado y sus compañeros de clase lo sabían y por eso se lo peleaban para los grupos de debate, y es que Jasper siempre hacía a su equipo ganar; quizás la única que doblegaba un poco ese carácter era la chica que se encontraba a su lado, sin embargo en aquella ocasión él no cedería…

_¿Qué tan vergonzoso es aceptar que existe la posibilidad que te guste tu mejor amiga?_

Y luego de aquella "conversación", Alice no volvió a insistir en el tema, lo cual Jasper agradeció, ya tenía suficiente de su propia mente atacándolo como para añadir el hecho que la misma involucrada en su "problema" le estuviese pidiendo explicaciones.

Pero para el día del baile de primavera Jasper tenía todo planeado, todo, desde que se había levantado lo había pensado, ya había aceptado y superado el hecho que le gustaba su mejor amiga, el cómo no era algo a discutir, simplemente pasó, le gustaba Alice… ¿Y ahora qué? Pues que… tendría que ver hacia donde llegaba todo eso…

A su mente acudió el recuerdo del primer día cuando vio a Alice Cullen, el abrazo de ella y las palabras que en ese instante lo sumieron en el terror, ella había dicho que ellos se _casarían._ Aunque lo cierto es que luego de esa conversación Alice nunca mostró el más leve interés en él… como chico… eso lo dejó pensando más de la cuenta mientras se ponía la chaqueta de su terno mirándose al espejo. ¿Tendría que conquistar a su mejor amiga?

Quizás no era tan difícil, después de todo era su mejor amiga… la conocía demasiado bien, sabía de sus gustos, lo que le emocionaba, lo que no… debía ser fácil, ¿no?

Con lo que no contaba Jasper Hale es que no era el único en tener la vista en Alice, lo comprobó porque mientras bailaba alegremente con ella a mitad del salón James Barker se había acercado a invitarla a bailar, de buena gana le hubiese dado un puñetazo a Barker por acercarse pero entonces vio algo que lo dejó más o menos congelado: Alice parecía querer bailar con el recién aparecido, haciendo gala de todo lo bueno que era para mentir sonrió y dejó a Alice, a _su_ Alice bailando con ese idiota.

_Cómo detestaba los bailes escolares._

Y la noche fue bastante eterna, sobre todo porque "el" baile pedido por Barker se transformó en media hora de canciones, y la desesperación de Jasper iba en aumento, a su lado Thomas (sí, el mismo Thomas históricamente revoltoso) se las arreglaba para tomar licor en una petaca que había escondido entre sus ropas.

- ¿Así que te han quitado a la princesita?- preguntó burlón el chico, y es que a pesar de ser uno de esos tipos conocidos por ser cabrones, rompe reglas y mal educados se podría decir que entre él y Jasper existía una verdadera amistad.

Jasper se encogió de hombros mientras Thomas se reía.

- Te lo dije el año pasado… si no te apresuras te la quitarán, hermano.

- Es mi amiga…

- Y yo tengo coño.- replicó Thomas burlón haciendo que Jasper rodara los ojos, la palabra "coño" y "polla" era utilizada el 100 por ciento del día por su amigo.

- Ella quería bailar con Barker.- dijo en su defensa.

- Porque seguramente se aburrió de bailar contigo sin que la besaras, joder, Hale, ¿Qué no ves que a las tías les gustan esas mariconadas del beso a mitad del baile? Como siempre digo, si la quieres retener, ponte en acción, estaría bien poner en funcionamiento tu lengua para algo más que para hablar...

Jasper rió.

- Eres totalmente un idiota, ¿lo sabías?

- Gracias, cariño.- dijo el aludido mientras volvía a tomar de su petaca.- Oh, oh… viene el inspector, creo que me ha visto, nos vemos Hale…

Y Thomas desapareció entre la multitud, dejando a Jasper solo, con la conversación de recién dando vueltas. ¿Besarla? ¿Podría llegar y besarla? No iba a negar que esa idea había cruzado muchas veces su cabeza, la idea de probar los labios de su mejor amiga lo tentaba… sobre todo porque estaba algo así como enamorado de su mejor amiga.

_¿Enamorado?_

Sintió como su corazón palpitó más fuerte en respuesta.

Oh sí, lo estaba… lo cual era… en cierta forma… vergonzoso.

Alzó la vista y enfocó a la pareja, no había vuelta atrás, tenía la convicción que estaba enamorado de ella, y eso suponía un problema pero también un plan de acción, y lo primero era alejar a Barker de ella, así que sin previo aviso se acercó a ellos y tomó gentilmente el brazo a Alice.

- Lo siento, tengo que conversar con ella…- se disculpó Jasper mientras la arrastraba hacia la salida del salón de baile.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del bullicio se detuvieron.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella.

Jasper la observó, lucía completamente hermosa, con ese vestido color verde oscuro, en contraste a su blanca piel, su cabello arreglado perfectamente y sus ojos, perfectos… Tragó saliva en grueso al darse cuenta que prácticamente la devoraba con la mirada y no precisamente de manera sutil.

- Alice…

Era más difícil de lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar? ¿Debía confesarse en ese minuto? ¿Esperar? ¿Debía besarla? ¿Podía besarla?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir una mano entre las suyas, se sobresaltó un poco al notar que Alice se encontraba casi pegada a él, con su cabeza por completo alzada mirándolo curiosamente.

- ¿Sí?

Trató, se juraba que había tratado, pero algo en su interior le hizo bajar el rostro y sin mediar palabra juntar sus labios con los de su mejor amiga. Sí, la estaba besando… pero lo más asombroso fue sentir cómo los finos y pequeños brazos de ella envolvían su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia su pequeño y delicado cuerpo. ¿Eso qué significaba?

Los labios de ella eran adictivos, definitivamente, su aroma, la suave piel de su rostro, su cuello, toda ella… ¿Cómo había tardado tanto en darse cuenta? Ella era hermosa y perfecta… era _su_ Alice… suya.

Cortaron el beso pero no se separaron, Jasper no sabía como romper el silencio ni tampoco se atrevía a despegar su frente de la de ella.

- Te dije que te había estado esperando… había estado esperando este momento…

Jasper abrió los ojos sorprendido porque sabía de qué hablaba Alice, hablaba de esa conversación en cuarto grado; se alejó un poco y vio la sonrisa en el rostro de ella quedándose por un instante perplejo.

- Alice, te quiero… quiero… te quiero conmigo…- balbuceó el chico aún sorprendido de sus propias palabras.- como...

- Lo se... y no sabes lo feliz que me haces...- ella entendía qué quería decir sin siquiera terminar su frase ¿podía ser más perfecta?

Alice volvió a acercarse a su rostro, sus pequeñas manos sosteniendo las mejillas de él.

- Y siempre me tendrás, Jasper… porque tú y yo estábamos… y estamos _predestinados_… te lo dije, desde el primer día que te conocí…

Y Jasper no necesitó escuchar nada más, porque algo en su interior, ese calor reconfortante en la mitad de su pecho le dijo que así era, que la preciosa chica junto a él era su otra mitad, su _predestinación_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Fin (?**


End file.
